scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Mankind
The Emperor of Mankind is born, one of the first -- if not the first -- of a mutant offshoot of humans known as the Perpetuals. The Emperor of Mankind also possessed immense psionic capabilities. History The true origins of the Emperor of Mankind have been lost to history and legend. It is known that he was born around 7,000 BCE. It is said he spent thousands of years wandering the Earth, watching humanity develop and quietly guiding it from behind the scenes. By the years that would come to be known as the Dark Age of Technology, he had found several other Perpetuals with whom he associated. These included Alevia Sureka. These Perpetuals traveled to the world of Molech, where they discovered a Warp Gate that allowed them entry into the Realm of Chaos. He entered, and struck an unknown bargain with the Chaos Gods. He was imbued with even more incredible powers than he had previously wielded -- powers which would allow him to create the Primarchs. He waged war against the other warlords during the Age of Strife, emerging victorious from the Unification Wars and claiming all of Earth as his to rule. In the late 30th millenium, with the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Treaty of Mars was established and the Imperium of Man founded. The Emperor sought to unify all of the planets humanity had once colonized under the United Federation of Planets, and so he created the Space Marines, the Primarchs, and a massive fleet and the Great Crusade began. They would unify all of the human colony worlds, and then drive all alien species from the Milky Way. However, the Chaos Gods took the gestating Primarchs -- using the Warp to scatter them across the Milky Way. As such, the Emperor himself led the Crusade for thousands of years. As the Crusade expanded, eventually, many of the Primarchs were found and eventually the Emperor entrusted the first of these -- Horus -- with leading their efforts. The Emperor turned his attention to civil matters within the Imperium, creating the Council of Terra and the Adeptus Administratum to handle the day to day affairs of ruling. He retired beneath the Imperial Palace and began building the Golden Throne, and a plan to invade the Webway. Without the watchful eye of the Emperor, however, the Chaos Gods began to sow seeds of their influence amongst the Primarchs. And soon enough, Horus was tempted into serving Chaos. Horus was given a false vision indicating that the Emperor was truly planning on ascending to godhood. Horus led those under his command against the Imperium -- an event that would be known as the Horus Heresy. The ensuing civil war was extraordinarily destructive, the worst in all of human history. Ultimately, the Emperor was ultimately forced into direct combat against Horus -- the brutal battle cost the Emperor his body, as he was unwilling to unleash his full psionic strength against his beloved son. However, just before the end of the battle, Horus casually destroyed a member of the Adeptus Custodes for no reason -- the Emperor recognized his favored son had become irredeemably corrupted,and unleashed his fury. The Golden Throne became the Emperor's life support -- his physical form was now useless, but his psionic powers and prowess could continue to protect the Imperium and to allow them to travel through the Warp through the Astronomicon. Various sects within the ranks of humanity, despite the efforts of the Emperor to move humans away from religion, worship the Emperor as a kind of god. Source The Emperor of Mankind is derived from Warhammer 40k. Category:Characters Category:Individual Perpetuals Category:Human Individuals Category:Pre-Council Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Main Characters Category:E